Tempus Itinerantur
by SecretDivin
Summary: Harry et ses proches se retrouvent sous l'emprise d'un mystérieux sort, leur permettant de rencontrer une femme toute aussi mystérieuse qui les contraindra à vor défiler leurs vies devant leurs yeux. Lorsque que Passé, Présent et Futur se mêlent , les secrets les plus inavouables sont parfois dévoilés... [Présence slash, femslash et het.]


_Bonjour ... ***entre timidement***_

 _Je suis nouvelle sur le site, et j'avoue, un peu beaucoup paumée._

 _C'est ma toute première fiction, et je stress un peu dans l'attente de vos avis..._

 _En tout cas, j'espère tisser quelques liens dans la communauté. Je t'invite d'ailleurs,_

 _toi, jeune cookie, à visiter ma Bio, si ce n'est pas déjà fait, et à venir discuter un peu,_

 _si par hasard tu me trouverai digne d'intérêt._

 _Bref._

 _ **Disclaimer** : L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, donc mis à_

 _part les – nombreux- O.C et la rédaction de cette histoire, rien ne m'appartient… snif._

 _ **Rating** : T, pour le moment. Mais il évoluera de manière CERTAINE vers M._

 _ **Couple(s) / Personnages** : … Beaucoup trop pour être cités._

 _Mais il y'aura du slash BEAUCOUP DE SLASH._

 _ **Avertissement :** **Présence de SLASH/YAOI/RELATION ENTRE HOMMES** vous appelez_

 _ça comme vous voulez mais si vous êtes contre : Exit ! Aussi : **Spoiler** tom puis_

 _ **SPOILER** « HARRY POTTER ET L'ENFANT MAUDIT » EN FIN DE 3E PARTIE. Autrement_

 _dit pas pour tout de suite, mais vous êtes prévenus !_

 _ **Note :** On pourrait dire que ma fic est légèrement U.A car certaines dates_

 _de naissances de perso ont étés modifiées et également, certains personnages ayant_

 _été « Tué » par JKR, sont présents et en vie. Voilà, je crois que c'est tout._

 _Vous vous rendrez rapidement compte que j'ai tendance à écrire des pavés, pour final, ne pas dire grand chose, donc sans vous faire plus patienter, *_

 _ **Bonne lecture!** _

* * *

Cet après-midi là, deux petits groupes composés de

Serpentards et de Gryffondors s'adonnaient à une de

leur activité favorite : Se crêper le chignon. Le tout sous

les hurlements de Mrs Pince, qui commençaient à en

avoir sérieusement marre des disputes récurrentes de

ces élèves dans sa chère bibliothèque.

-Potter lâche tout de suite ce livre !

-Dans tes rêves Malfoy !

-Mais cessez donc ces enfantillage, il y'en a qui essaie de travailler !

-On t'a pas sonné Granger.

-Va te faire foutre Parkinson.

-Que c'est mignon, la belette qui défend sa Sang-de-Bourbe !

-Répète un peu la fouine ?

«STOOOP! »

Tous les adolescents présents se retournèrent d'un

même mouvement vers la vielle bibliothécaire de

Poudlard – qui à cet ressemblait plus à un

Hippogriffe en colère à cet instant précis-

-N'avez-vous pas fini de vous hurler dessus ?! Nous sommes dans une

bibliothèque, ici le silence doit impérativement être respecté ! Alors

maintenant déguerpissez avant que je vous colle une détention collective

pour non-respect du règlement !

Après quelques hochements de têtes timides,

Ils sortirent ensemble en oubliant même d'emporter le fameux manuel de

potion, pourtant point de départ de la querelle… pour finalement

joyeusement recommencer à se battre dès la sortie de la salle. Cette fois

quasiment tous sortirent leur baguette. Même Hermione, qui n'avait pas

franchement appréciée l'insulte de Malfoy. Des flots de paroles en latin

s'écoulèrent des lèvres des jeunes sorciers. Le pauvre Neville, étant en tout

et pour tout le seul à ne pas vouloir se battre, tentait tant bien que mal de

se cacher les yeux derrières ses grandes mains, pour éviter au maximum de

voir le massacre qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, laissant parfois échapper

quelques glapissements à l'entente de certains sorts.

/ / /

Tapie dans l'ombre, une petite femme à la chevelure rousse cuivrée, observait la scène, non sans un certain amusement.

-Mhh… assez joué. J'ai besoin d'eux vivants, sinon cela serait bien moins drôle …

Les deux maisons rivales se retournèrent, surpris par une voix féminine, bien qu'assez grave, criant presque :

 _"Tempus Itinerantur !"_

/ / /

Dans une secousse brutale, les apprentis-sorciers retombèrent dans une salle

sombre.

\- Neville, c'est toi qui a fais ça ?!

Demanda Seamus éberlué.

-N...Non J... n...Ne connais même pas cette formule… se défendit-il.

\- Taisez-vous un peu. On cherche à savoir où on est, nous ! Rallia Zabini.

L'irlandais grommela un tas de noms d'oiseaux plus folkloriques les uns que

les autres à l'encontre du Serpentard.

\- Tout le monde est là au moins ? Murmura-t-il soudainement inquiet.

-T'inquiète Seam' on est tous..

Dans une tentative de rassurer son ami, Dean se figea. Une autre voix

masculine, qui leurs semblait inconnue à tous pour le moment, retentit dans

la pièce :

\- Pars le slip de Merlin ! Quelqu'un peut nous expliquer ce qu'on fout là ?!

Harry haussa un sourcil. A qui pouvait bien appartenir cette voix ?

« - Euh… Je ne voudrai surtout pas être rabat-joie, mais on pourrait peut-être

se retourner il me semble qu'il y'a de l'animation derrière… » Chuchota

Millicent. La blonde semblait totalement terrifiée, on pouvait l'entendre

au son de sa voix. D'un accord muet, les jeunes gens se retournèrent

délicatement, et le Survivant fut tellement choqué de ce qu'il vit, qu'il se

surprit à songer que finalement, ils auraient peut être dût rester de dos à…

ça. Il sonda la pièce du regard, et palissait un peu plus à chaque fois. En effet

un grand groupe de personnes était rassemblé, il les reconnut toutes. Il se

mit à examiner la pièce en commençant par la gauche :

Arthur, Molly, Charlie, Bill, Percy, Fred, George et Ginny Weasley, Maëlan

Mellers (le compagnon de Charlie) , Fleur Delacour-Weasley , Dumbeldore,

Severus Rogue, Minerva McGonagall, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin

et leur fils Teddy, Sirius Black, Luna Lovegood, Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy et…

Harry manqua de s'étouffer à cette vision… tout à fait incroyable. Ron lui jeta

un regard mortifié :

-Ha… Harry ? Tu vois comme moi ?

Il approuva d'un signe de tête… non c'était impossible… Devant lui, se tenait

les Maraudeurs, Lily Evans et Snape –version adolescent- . Ils devaient avoir

aux alentour de 15 ans et dévisageaient la foule, incrédules. Un silence pesant

s'installa dans la pièce. Le moment de gêne ne dura pas longtemps avant que

ne débute un immense brouhaha dans la bien étrange assemblée.

"SILENCEE !"

Tonna une voix encore plus tonitruante que celle du Professeur McGonagall

dans ses mauvais jours. Aussitôt, tous les sorciers présents se turent,

effrayés. Ils cherchaient tant bien que mal d'où pouvait bien provenir cette

voix. Et furent tous incroyablement surpris lorsqu'ils en trouvèrent la source :

Un petit bout de femme à la chevelure flamboyante, habillée d'une manière

assez… curieuse. Un joyeux mélange de diverses époques : Un haut qui

n'était pas sans rappeler les fourrures de l'âge de pierres, une longue jupe

datant sûrement de la Renaissance moldue, une superbe paire de spartiate,

une paire de gants victoriens, un couvre-chef en cuir au design futuriste et

un enfin un immense pendentif représentant une horloge. Le tout dans des

teintes bleue nuit et grises.

-Bien. Vous voilà maintenant que vous êtes calmés. Je vous laisse vous

présentez les uns aux autres. Je reviens.

Elle disparue en un « pop » sonore, abandonnant les enchanteurs muets de

surprises. Laissant une nouvelles fois un temps d'assimilation silencieuse, ils

finirent pars se mélanger. C'est ainsi que l'on pu voir ce jour là des scènes

inoubliables :

Deux Sirius d'âge différent exploser de rire devant un duel de regard entre

Remus et son alter-ego, un Snape adulte retenant difficilement ses larmes

devant une Lily en parfaite forme, Narcissa Malfoy qui tombe à moitié dans

les pommes en acceptant enfin le fait que, non, ce ne soit pas un rêve…

Harry observait ses parents avec la farouche envie d'aller à leur rencontre.

-Vas-y Potter. Cette chance de les rencontrer tu n'en aura certainement

qu'une seule…

Le dit Potter se retourna brusquement, surprit. A ses côtés, Théodore Nott lui

souriait … amicalement ? Cette journée était irrémédiablement la plus bizarre

de sa vie pourtant déjà assez excentrique à son goût. Ou alors il était en train

de faire un rêve des plus étranges. Harry se ressaisit. Même si c'était un

Serpentard, un fils de Mangemort et pleins d'autres trucs qui rebutaient pas

mal notre petit Harry, Nott avait raison. Il jeta un regard à Hermione, qui se

trouvait non loin d'eux. La née-Moldue, qui écoutait la conversation des deux

garçons, leva le pouce en signe d'approbation. Harry s'approcha timidement

du groupe de ses géniteurs, et chercha quelqu'un à qui s'adresser. Il était

hors de question qu'il se présente directement à ses parents ! Après quelques

secondes de réflexion, il tapota maladroitement sur l'épaule de « Remus-

Adolescent ». Le lycanthrope se tourna vers lui et lui adressa un sourire

chaleureux :

-Je peux t'aider ?

-Euh… O...oui… J...e...

Harry baissa la tête, honteux. Il n'y arrivait pas. Tout ça lui semblait si

bizarre. Merlin ! Il avait vaincu Face-de-serpent mais il était effrayé à l'idée de

parler à Remus ? Le Survivant répondit au sourire du loup et se mit à parler,

certes à une vitesse extrême, mais d'une manière beaucoup plus assurée

qu'avant:

-En fait, j'ai pensé que tu pourrais m'aider. Voilà, je sais que tout cela

peut paraître très étrange… mais comme beaucoup des personnes

présentes je ne viens pas de la même époque que tes amis et toi. Il

s'avère que… Je fais partie de votre futur.

-Contrairement à ce que tu pense je ne trouve pas ça si étrange. J'ai déjà

lu des livres à ce sujet. Les voyages temporel, bien qu'il soit rares existe

chez les sorciers, grâce à certains sortilèges par exemple. Mais je ne vois

toujours pas en quoi je peux être utile.

-Et bien… Mes p…parents s…sont… James et Lily. Je n'ai malheureusement

pas eu la chance de les connaître et…

Le châtain sourit. Il comprenait à présent.

-Pas besoin de t'expliquer. Je m'en occupe.

Harry le remercia d'un hochement de tête et resta silencieux. Le jeune

homme s'était déjà approché de James et Lily et étaient en train de leur

parler activement. A un certain moment de leur conversation on pu voir la

rousse dévisager le maraudeur, qui ne parvenait plus à cacher a joie, puis ils

se retournèrent tout deux vers le Sauveur du monde sorcier. Ce dernier

rougissait grandement, et hésitait fortement à partir en courant. Une fois le

choc passé, ils se rapprochèrent doucement d'Harry en souriant timidement.

-Bonjour … murmura Lily en s'avançant encore un peu plus.

-B…Bonjour…

Harry était effrayé par la situation. La froideur de sa mère ne l'aidant pas

franchement. Il baissa lentement la tête, fuyant les deux regards qui

semblaient le déshabiller.

-Pas de doute c'est bien notre fils, Lily-Jolie ! s'exclama Prongs fièrement.

-J'avais remarqué, Potter ! cracha- t- elle. Et si tu m'appelle encore

comme ça, je te jure que je t'Avada-Kedavrise sur place !

James blanchit de la menace, mais il se ressaisit vite en remarquant enfin que

leur interlocuteur paraissait au bord de la syncope.

-Oh excuse nous de ne pas être plus enthousiastes. C'est juste que c'est

tellement bizarre …

-Ca j'avais remarqué… grogna le jeune homme aux yeux verts.

Le maraudeur ricana en chuchotant à l'oreille de sa future femme,

qu'apparemment leur fils avait hérité de son caractère assez discutable.

Après une claque retentissante derrière la tête de James, la jeune femme

s'adressa à Harry :

-En fait… tu ne nous à même pas dis ton prénom.

-Vous devriez le devinez, c'est vous qui me l'avez donné après tout…

Plaisanta le Survivant. Harry, je m'appelle Harry.

Ajouta- t –il rapidement, de peur que ses parents ne le prennent mal. Ce

ne fut bien sûr pas le cas, ils rirent même de l'humour de l'adolescent. Ils

discutèrent encore un moment, Sirius, Remus et Peter les ayant rejoints.

D'ailleurs Padfoot éprouva une immense fierté en apprenant qu'Harry étant

son filleul. Ses grands airs provoquèrent un fou rire général qui s'arrêta

brusquement lorsque James posa la question à son fils.

-T'as dis à Moony que tu n'avais pas pu nous rencontrer… Tu pourrais

nous expliquer pourquoi non ? Evans à voulu t'abandonner sur le bord de

la route ? Tu peux avouer tu sais, dit- il avec un clin d'œil complice

accompagné d'un sourire moqueur.

Ce fut au tour d'Harry de blanchir. Il ne se voyait pas dire à ses parents qu'ils

avaient étés assassinés par le Seigneur de Ténèbres, le tout à cause de

Peter… Surtout que ce dernier était présent, et étrangement il paraissait

sympathique à Harry.

-Euh… je…

Il fut coupé par un hurlement strident. Toute l'assemblée se retourna et ils

restèrent tous assez perplexe devant cette vision. Une horde d'adolescents,

en grande partit des rouquins, qui tentaient de tenir une jeune fille rousse

hurlant sur un pauvre garçon aux cheveux noirs.

-Douce Morgane, Rose lâche Al' !

-ENFLURE ! TU M'AVAIS PROMIS QU'IL N'Y VAIT RIEN ENTRE TOI ET…

-VOUS AUTRE AIDEZ MOI, VOUS VOYEZ BIEN QU'ILS VONT FINIR PAR

S'ENTRE-TUER !

s'exclama une grande brune à la peau mate.

-SILENCEEEE !

S'égosilla une nouvelle fois la « femme- semblant- sortir-

d'une- autre- époque » , visiblement de retour.

Tout le monde se tut immédiatement, les nouveaux arrivants n'ayant même

pas eut le temps de se demander où ils étaient.

-Bien, maintenant que tout le monde est là je vais vous expliquer pourquoi

vous êtes ici. Je me nomme Constellia. Je suis ce que l'on appelle une

Maitresse du Temps. Je suis née sorcière au commencement du monde,

malheureusement pour moi, j'ai bravée l'une des nombreuses Lois du

Temps. Les autres Maîtres du Temps m'ont condamnée à devenir l'une des

leurs pour ce pêché. Je suis devenue une immortelle. Plus âgée que Merlin

lui-même. J'ai la connaissance infinie et connais chacune des langues

parlées sur cette Terre. Je suis capable de vous lancer un Avada Kedavra

simplement en vous regardant dans les yeux. Et si je suis avec vous

aujourd'hui c'est que l'un d'entre vous a bravé une loi du temps…

A peine eu-t-elle achevée sa tirade que Ginny Weasley fondit en larme

répétant des excuses comme une litanie. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que

l'ensemble des personnes présentes comprennent l'identité du fameux

« criminel ».

-Miss Weasley, expliquez nous, pourquoi Diable, avez-vous fait ça ?!

s'interrogea le Professeur McGonagall.

-J..Je voulais juste permettre à Harry de passer un peu de temps avec ses

parents en chair et en os, au moins une fois… J'ai dû utiliser un

retourneur de temps que mon père avait conservé après la Bataille du

Ministère, pour convaincre James et Lily de me suivre jusque dans notre

époque, et me suis rendue dans les années 70. J'ai… malencontreusement

utilisé un engin moldu que mon père m'a offert, un… un téléphone

portable…

-Oh alors c'était elle la fille bizarre qui était venue nous voir la semaine

dernière avant de disparaitre mystérieusement… murmura Peter Pettigrow

à l'attention de ses amis.

-Chose, qui comme vous le savez Miss, n'existait pas encore à cette

époque.

Trancha froidement Constella. Elle se radoucit devant l'expression attristée du

visage de la jeune fille.

-Non Miss Weasley, ne vous inquiétez pas. Le conseil à été plus clément

avec vous qu'avec moi. Après tout cela partait d'un bon sentiment, non ?

Et oui, je lis dans vos pensées. Finit-elle en riant.

George Weasley se risqua à parler :

-Et… Et donc quelle sera la punition de ma sœur ? Et surtout qu'est ce

qu'on a à faire là – dedans ?

-Oh ! Eh bien le fait que vous soyez ici fait partie du châtiment de votre

sœur. Elle s'est condamnée, elle ainsi que tout de son entourage plus ou

moins proche à visionner les moments forts de vos vies à tous. En

commençant avec nos amis les Maraudeurs, jusqu'à la « Nouvelle

Génération » - En clair vos enfants. Ou petits-enfants, selon le point de

vue. ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux, devant l'air ahuri de la foule.

-Mais… c'est tout ?! s'exclama Ron. Enfin… Je veux dire… Ce n'est pas _si_ terrible !

-Que vous dîtes. Toutes les personnes présentent aujourd'hui ou presque

ont bien des secrets à cacher. Et à cause de Miss Weasley, ils seront

dévoilés au grand jour. Et quand je dis « moments forts » cela ne signifie

pas forcément « bons moments ». Vous devrez revivre certain passage les

plus horribles de vos vies… D'autres questions ?

Un ange passa dans la pièce. Harry en profita pour la décrire du regard. Elle

était sombre, vraiment très sombre. Voir lugubre. Le sol était recouvert de

poussière, de longs rideaux pourpre filtraient une faible lueur qui semblait

être un rayon de Lune, le reste de la pièce étant éclairé de chandelle en

lévitation, comme dans la Grande Salle. En y pensant, cet endroit lui

ressemblait presque, dans une version encore plus immense. Constellia était

debout sur une estrade noire, lui permettant d'avoir une vue d'ensemble de

l'assemblée. Derrière elle, on pouvait apercevoir ce qui ressemblait à un

écran de cinéma moldu.

Il fut coupé de ses rêveries par la voix enthousiaste de la Maitresse du

temps.

-BON ! C'est bien mignon tout ça, mais on a un paquet de souvenirs à voir !

Autant commencer au plus vite.

-Alors allons-y… Murmura Harry en jetant un regard de défi à la petite rousse.

Constellia pointa sa baguette sur la foule. Elle marmonna plusieurs

incantations qui semblaient inconnues ou bien trop vielles aux sorciers

présents, puis redirigea la même baguette vers « L'écran de cinéma,

objet de réflexion du Survivant quelques minutes au paravent. Des images

ne tardèrent pas à apparaître, dévoilant la gare de King Cross à ce qui

paraissait être le début des années 70…

* * *

 _Voilà pour le Prologue! Pour une première fiction, ça vaut le coup d'être_

 _poursuivit? Pas trop de fautes?_

 _Pour des **éloges** (ça fait toujours du bien à l'égo) , des **menaces de mort** , **critiques** (constructives, j'entend)_

 _des **demandes en mariages** ou **autre bizarreries** : **Reviews !**_

 _A bientôt je l'espère,_

 **\- SD.**


End file.
